


Chocolate is responsible

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Crack Fic, M/M, RPS - Freeform, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: The one in which there's a game on the top of a bar and there are chocolates and Chris takes them off of Ian. ...With his tongue.Disclaimer: RPS/Fictional Character mash. Crack fic. This didn't happen. They don't do this. Mad respect for actors. etc etc.





	

All things considered, Chris was reasonably certain he’d never get an opportunity like this again. Who was he to deny himself something offered on a silver platter? Ian Bohen was just as gorgeous as Peter Hale but far…far more attainable as was obvious from the moment Chris walked into the party. He’d long since stopped trying to wonder why he occasionally showed up on the set. It was a thing. He and JR had figured out how to deal and never told anyone. After all, that would put JR in the loony bin and Chris didn’t want that.  So there Ian was, laid out like an offering to the gods. An offering which he, Christopher Argent, was not going to pass up. Ian was playful and completely and utterly human. A combination Chris could get behind and fuck to his hearts’ content. JR hadn’t said anything about keeping his hands off of Ian, after all.

Earlier that evening, Chris had tested the waters to see if Ian was receptive to advances from a man. He was pleasantly rewarded by all the little tell-tale signs he looked for in his own world. Chris knew. Whenever he went to hook up, which wasn’t often, he knew the signs. He also knew Ian was confused by his subtle actions all night. They were a notch up from what JR usually did so he couldn’t blame the man. As far as Chris knew, JR was going to be gone all night.

Perfect opportunity.

He’d never have this chance with Peter. Peter wouldn’t let himself get into the position of being outmaneuvered in a wager and drinking with young people. Evidently the party got slightly more out of hand and someone thought it was a great idea to challenge Ian to a game and he went along with it. Chris suspected it was Dylan’s idea.

Someone had to lie on the bar after all and Ian drew the short straw. He gave a goodhearted grumble and pulled off his shirt. “You guys are going to be the death of me,” he mumbled as he climbed up and laid down. “Better not be cheap chocolate, Dylan.”

“I would never!” Dylan gave a look of mock outrage. “Come on, you’ve got the best abs anyway. Alright, now for the dare. Who’s first?”

They’d already outlined the game. A shot and a chocolate. Only, the participant would have to get it off of Ian’s body….not using hands. Chris watched a few drunken young folks try their best to handle more than two shots and being that close to Ian’s abs without losing it. One…two… three failed attempts later and the exchanges of money and wagers to reach the goal of seven Dylan was about to volunteer his fluffy self but Chris stepped up.

“I’ll do it.” Chris gave a chuckle when Ian’s head snapped up to stare at him in surprise.

“Oh my god, this is going to be hot.” Shelly gripped Tyler Posey’s shoulder.

Chris picked up the box of chocolates and chuckled at Ian’s deer in headlights expression.  When he started placing them Ian gripped his shirt.

“Remember the rules,” Ian panted nervously. “You can’t use your hands, you have to take your time…and you have to finish a shot completely.”

“I know the rules,” Chris said smugly as if he’d done it a million times before.

Ian stared at him. “Fine,” he laid back again, head resting on a balled up jacket. “Enjoy,” he gestured down his chest.

“Oh, I intend to.” Chris’ said soft enough so that only Ian could hear and his eyes gleamed with satisfaction when a blush crept up the actor’s neck. He placed a chocolate right next to Ian’s right nipple which earned a squeal from Shelly. A second was placed on his left nipple. The other five he strategically placed on every sensitive area he could think of.

“JR?” Ian frowned at him, uncertainty in his eyes.

Chris shushed him gently. He wasn’t willing to give up the pretense just yet. Ian had no idea who he really was. He was quite certain JR was going to be livid when he found out but Chris was stuck here for an unforeseeable amount of time. It was a crime that he had not yet touched this beautiful man who clearly wanted him. He was really doing JR a favor.

His eyes flicked to Ian’s full lips. God this man was made to suck cock. If he and Peter… No. Chris wasn’t going to think about Peter. He was going to enjoy the man he could have. Chris wanted to trace his thumb along that bottom lip and stick it inside. He wanted to pull the man’s mouth open and kiss him senseless. But first things first.

“I’m ready,” Chris nodded at the bartender. “Hit me.”

Seven shots were laid out for him. One for each chocolate. He looked them over casually, took one and saluted the group with it. He swallowed it quickly and enjoyed the familiar burn down his throat. He turned back to Ian who gave him a half-disbelieving/half fearful look.

This was going to be fun.

Chris turned over the shot glass to prove it was empty and took a tactical eyeful of his mission. He lowered his head to Ian’s chest and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath. He could practically hear the man doing everything in his power to keep himself steady. He started with the chocolate near Ian’s left nipple. He didn’t need to but he slid his tongue to catch the chocolate and connect with the warm tight bud. A subtle gesture, easy to miss unless you were the one getting your nipple licked.

Chris rose his head and met Ian’s eyes.

They were saucer wide.

Chris sucked the chocolate into his mouth and worked his tongue around it, just for the pleasure of watching Ian squirm.

“S—six to go.” Ian gripped the edge of the bar. His eyes zeroed in on Chris’ tongue.  Hell, everyone close enough….was mesmerized.

Dear god, Chris rose an eyebrow. Ian was half-hard already. Why hadn’t that idiot JR taken advantage of this yet? Was he blind? Chris knew he liked men. This was ridiculous. He should have already been fucking Ian for years. He should have marked him, staked his claim sucked every inch of him. It was a travesty.

Chris tolerated all the encouragement from the group around them but he didn’t see any of them. He was fixed on his prey. This was like any other hunt and would end with his target at his feet. Chris took the next shot. He was far more capable of holding his liquor than anyone in the bar. Years and years of experience. He looked down at Ian’s chest and noted how tight the nipple he’d licked just a few moments before had become. He wanted to take it between his lips and pull it taunt. He wanted to hear Ian yelp from the mixture of pleasure and pain that would come. He flicked his gaze up to Ian’s face and prepared to tackle the chocolate carefully balanced near his neglected bud.  

Chris opened his mouth, took the chocolate between his teeth and closing down gently over the nipple. Just so his lips were softly touching It. He sucked gently and pulled off. The fluid movement could easily have been missed. But not by Ian.

Ian’s mouth hung open and his pupils were blown with lust. “JR?” he asked helplessly. His breath slightly stuttered.

Chris gave a non-committal shrug and wink. “Five to go.” He picked up another shot glass.

“JR, you don’t usually drink this fast. Take a couple of minutes.” Ian pressed him.

“I’m fine,” Chris assured him with a warm smile and he downed the third shot.

“Jesus, fuck…” Ian couldn’t help the words out of his mouth as Chris’ was naughty with his tongue again on the third piece.

“Oh there’s going to be fucking alright, you don’t have to pray for that.” Chris’ eyes danced with merriment. He had of course, kept his voice low enough that only Ian could hear. “You want me to, don’t you?”

“God yes,” Ian breathed out in a desperate moan. He looked like he couldn’t believe it was happening. “JR, please….”

Okay, that got some eyebrows and nudges. He chuckled at the curious kids. Kids in his world, mostly adults here. Chris smirked. If they only knew.

Another shot, another chocolate. He was slowly moving down dangerously close to Ian’s dick. Ian bit his lip and gazed hungrily at him. Chris took his time on the piece on Ian’s bellybutton. A couple of times he pretended to miss the chocolate. Ian reached out and gripped Chris’ arm in a panic as Chris had to…dig his tongue in to hook the chocolate in his mouth.

Ian’s other hand was clenched against the bar. Another … and another. Ian was trembling.

The sixth shot had hit him pretty hard and he blinked a few times trying to set his mind clear. Especially since what he really wanted to do was climb up on the bar and fuck Ian’s brains out. Blood thrummed through him and rushed south. He’d never wanted something so much in his life. He wanted Ian so badly he wasn’t sure he was going to waste time with explanations.

Chris picked up the seventh shot glass and heard Ian audibly whimper. He grimaced and swallowed. There was something else besides the burn of liquor he wanted in his throat. Something raw, warm and hard. Chris shuddered. Ian’s eyes were begging him.

How the fuck had JR held out this long? Chris had no clue. He turned the seventh shot over and was actually able to stand. The faster he got to the last piece of chocolate the quicker he could get to fucking Ian.

He had to brace himself to lean down this time. He noticed the goose pimples on Ian’s skin. The man was having difficulty breathing.

Fuck it.

Chris blatantly licked his tongue to the last treat.

At first the room was stunned into silence. Then a cheer as Chris had won the bet. Money exchanged hands and everyone heartily congratulated him. He swayed…eyes somewhat fuzzy.

Ian slowly dragged himself up off the bar, wide-eyed and hyper sensitive. He put his shirt back on and attempted to relax. Process, perhaps. He cast a gaze under his lashes at Chris, mystified. “Eh, that was fun.” Ian smiled tentatively.  “But, I’d better get some sleep.” He waved at the crowd and looked as if he was going to vanish for the night.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Chris gripped his arm.

“Er, up to my room.” Ian had a hard time meeting his eyes but Chris could sense the arousal on him. It didn’t take a werewolf to know that.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Chris cocked an eyebrow.

“You were serious?” Ian blew out a breath from his mouth in surprise. “Jesus, JR. I…” He ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m not JR.” Chris shook his head.

Ian frowned briefly at that comment. He did a double take and circled around Chris. He opened up his phone and dialed JR. When the man picked up, Ian immediately disconnected. “Fuck.” Ian stared. “Chris Argent?” He looked confused then mad and then resigned. "I should have known."

Chris nodded. “Still want me to fuck you?”

Ian stared down at the phone in his hands and the call back he was getting from JR. He sent it to voicemail.

“In a heartbeat.” Ian grabbed Chris by the jacket and shoved him into the nearest elevator. “JR never, never knows about this. Okay?”

“Okay,” Chris grinned widely. “But he’s a complete idiot.”

“If you say so, Argent.” Ian pushed up against Chris once the elevator door closed and loomed over him. “Now it’s my turn.”

**FIN**


End file.
